


Silent Auction

by SlicingGingers



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Domination, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Knifeplay, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicingGingers/pseuds/SlicingGingers
Summary: Julian Priest decides to pick up a playtoy at a silent auction for a night of fun. Only to realize that he can't do exactly what he wants to her because he knows who she is and she knows him and it's probably better to end it before he loses control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is only meant as a one shot. Depending on how popular it is or gets I might continue it but there's a pretty low chance I won't so don't get your hopes up too much.

"What? No…stop. No words. Just…silence." He breathed coming towards her. "No names, no safe words, no sympathies. Just you and me and everything I intend to do to you tonight. It is what you signed up for isn't it? The silent auction. You were taking a very big risk. Very, very big. Probably betting on the idea that no one would know who you were. Oh but I know. Yes, I know everything about you." 

She trembled at his touch. The cold metal blade against her skin. Right at her neck. A small gasp escaped her lips but the blade was pressed there next. 

"No no. What did I say? I don't want to hear a single intelligible sound from those sweet lips. I will hurt you. I'm not afraid of what you are. Who you are. If anything this is what you deserve now isn't it?" She tried to push her head back to get it away from the metal but it wasn't working. With how she was positioned there was no chance of her getting away. She was his for the night. Just as the contract had stated. "Lick it…go on. Want to see that soft little pink tongue on my blade. Come on slut. We both know this is why you are here don't we? To lose control. That's what your type is into. Rich…perfect…silver spoon up your ass whore." 

Slowly her tongue came out. Running over the slick metal of his weapon. Very carefully so she wouldn't cut herself. Not that he was exactly holding it at an angle that she could. He didn't want to hurt her. Not yet. 

"Mmmm that's right. Listen to daddy. Obey….DADDY." He insisted, punctuating the last word just to see her start to writhe. _Twitch_. Possibly regret what she was doing in his grasp at the moment. "Now this is how it's going to go down, you are going to be a good girl. Do what I say and I won't have to punish you. Though to be honest I may punish you anyway because that's what I do. I'm a sadist and you, being here, right now as you are…well no shit you're a masochist aren't you?" 

She opened her mouth again like she was going to respond but he backhanded her roughly, shutting her up. 

"No, dear, what did I just say about speaking? If you understand just nod your head. That's right…" He chuckled darkly and took in a deep breath watching as she nodded. Trembling more in arousal and in fear. He cut the ropes which were holding her wrists above her head. Leaving her basically swaying there as she attempted to balance on her toes. The sudden lack of support left her to fall to the ground. She let out an odd yelp as the skin of her knee was torn open on the concrete. The blindfold kept her from seeing him. Kept her from knowing what would be coming next. He liked it that way. Though the rope had been cut her wrists were still bound. Now in front of her, as she tried to use her hands to get back to her feet. 

"STAY THERE!" He roared, "Down there where you fucking belong. You know it, I know it. You are in my domain and in my domain you are **NOTHING**!" She nodded her head eagerly in agreement with him. Biting her lip in a clear attempt not to answer back. He ran a hand over her head then grabbed a fistful of her hair roughly. Yanking it back into a position that she could potentially be looking at him had her sight not been obscured. 

"Now, this is what's going to happen, love. You're going to open your mouth and I'm going to put my cock in there. Got that? And like the pretty little _**SLUT**_ that you are, you're going to suck it." 

There was nearly no hesitation and her mouth was open wide for him. He couldn't help but smile. As scared as she was, she'd played the game before. It was disappointing she wasn't exactly a newcomer to these types of deals but at the same time, the new girls could be so damn tiring. Lots of crying and hesitation. He didn't have very many qualms about slapping bitches around but too much of that made them ugly. He'd prefer to leave very few marks if he could. He did so love a pretty face. 

"That's a good girl." He breathed. The knife was tossed aside and though she was still held fast with his other hand he felt her jerk when it clattered to the floor. A smirk crossed his face and he made quick work of getting his cock out for her. Tracing it over her lips before sliding just the very tip into her mouth. "You feel that now don't you? Hmmm? Let me see that tongue again. Just like on the knife. There we are…that's a good girl for daddy. Keep going…fuck that's right. You dirty little bitch…" 

She started to lick at him hungrily. As if this were the best treat in the world that she could ever possibly have grace her tongue and lips. He never let go of her hair, just tightened his grip on it, yanking it back more. Until her head was in nearly an impossible position. As if he wanted to snap her neck. 

"I'm going to choke you with it now. Do try to stay calm, it'll be less painful that way." He wished he could have seen her eyes when he said that but she knew who he was as much as he knew who she was. Even with the contracts and everything set in place it would still be dangerous to allow her to know him. To know he had gone out of his way to win her that night. Spent a good chunk of money on her too. She never had to know. He'd kick her out right after. Was a shame her couldn't get rid of her like the others. No. It would be far too obvious. 

He didn't do it right away. He kept her waiting. Shivering in anticipation for what was to come. There was a long, pregnant pause before he shoved her onto him. So deep her face was pressed against the fabric of his pants. Oh, and she did struggle and he loved it. To know what he was doing to her. For her not to know how this night would end. For all she very well knew her death was right around the corner. 

"Choke on it. You stupid bitch…this is what you get…you know that right?" He panted heavily. He didn't need to do much, if anything. The way her throat spasmed around his throbbing member was more than enough. He had no intent of giving her any sort of relief until either he had climaxed or she had passed out. There was a damn good chance he'd cum before that point though. He'd wanted to see her like this for so long. "Ah fuck yes…take it…take it like the whore you are. Like the dirty little girl begging daddy for a new toy. Isn't that right? Huh? Oh you must be very…VERY used to this…." 

He pulled her back just to shove her back on again, then did it twice more. It was all he could stand. There had been far too much of a build up to this point and he did not have the stamina like he usually had with others. She was too much to bear. He let out an animalistic snarl as he came making sure she had been pulled back enough to taste it. All of it. Watch her choke on his seed as it seeped out of her mouth over her bottom lip and down her chin. He back handed her again as he released her and she was gasping for breath. 

"That's what you fucking get." He hissed, taking a step back and attempting to compose himself. She was whimpering, sniffling. Wiping at her face to get the last remnants of cum from it, only to lick it off of her fingers like some starved animal. "I'm going to cut you free now, do not remove the blindfold until I am far gone. Is that understood?" Her head turned and cocked to the side as if she had no actual understanding as to why this wasn't going to continue. 

"You have to go before I do something I truly regret. You'll be seeing me again soon. Very soon. Don't you ever doubt that. I own you now." He picked up the knife which had been discarded near by and got down to cut the rope from her wrists. 

"P-Please…"

"SILENCE! What did I tell you about words! You don't want to piss off daddy now do you? I think you've learned what could happen. I think…deep down…you know." He breathed and pulled her to her feet. "I am going to walk out of here. Leave you. Once you hear the buzz of the door you can remove your blindfold. God fucking help you if you attempt to do it before that sound. You will walk straight down that hall and right to your car. There is no negotiations. No hesitations. You disobey me and you'll know the true meaning of the word agony. Understood?" 

She nodded her head again for him. Taking one last good look at her, wishing he had the control to keep her for the night he turned and slid the door open to walk out. Once he had reached his office, he buzzed the second door to open, shutting the one he had walked out of. She pulled off her blindfold and looked around. Only for a moment before hurrying away and keeping her head down as she did. No doubt she was very confused as to why this encounter was so brief. If only she had any clue it most definitely was not the first, nor would it be the last. 


End file.
